


What Does a Kiss Feel Like?

by Nekocase



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekocase/pseuds/Nekocase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny asks Ruby something out of the blue. A nuts and dolts one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Does a Kiss Feel Like?

Ruby and Penny sat on a bench in one of Beacon Academy’s courtyards. Ruby drank from her cup of water while Penny people-watched. Penny noticed a few students who appeared to be couples. They hugged and laughed and held hands. And kissed. Penny wasn’t a stranger to the concept of relationships, but she didn’t feel like she fully understood it.

“Ruby,” asked Penny. “What does a kiss feel like?”

Ruby tried not to spit out her drink.

“W-Where did that come from?”

“I just noticed that some people seem to do it a lot, so I’m wondering what it feels like.”

Ruby blushed as she searched her brain through scattered thoughts for a way to explain such a thing to an android.

“Well, it’s, uh, kinda hard to explain…”

“Oh…then, could you show me?”

Thoughts shot through Ruby’s mind, most of them consisting of excessive amounts of the word ‘what’. She tried to remain calm while her face grew redder.

“Um…I…okay.” Ruby calmed down just enough to steady her hands. She wasn’t sure how to go about it, but she thought that bringing her hands to Penny’s face would be involved.

“Is this okay?” Ruby asked.

“Yes.” Penny smiled.

Ruby held Penny’s face, the synthetic skin feeling almost too real in her hands. She looked into the android girl’s jade eyes. Penny’s trust in Ruby was ever-present in her eyes. Before, Ruby’s mind raced with so many doubting, nervous thoughts. Now…nothing. Just the eyes of the girl in front of her. Ruby took a breath, and brought Penny into a kiss.

Ruby was surprised at how real Penny’s lips felt. So soft and smooth, but also cold. Neither girl had kissed before, so even Ruby wasn’t sure how it was supposed to be. But in spite of the cold kiss, Ruby still felt warm. Penny didn’t feel warmth in the physical sense; she had an internal cooling system that kept her from overheating. But in the emotional sense, she could feel a certain warmth. The warmth that came from a comfortable closeness.

Ruby pulled away and opened her eyes. Her sight was met with a curious look on the other girl’s face. Penny saw that Ruby’s face was a pale shade of red. She had been getting better at reading human emotions, so she thought that Ruby would be nervous, but she didn’t consciously understand why yet.

“Ruby,” Penny began. “Is this something that friends do?”

Ruby snapped out of her trance. She had to take a minute to remember how to find words.

“Um, well, it’s something for…more than friends.”

“More than friends?”

“Well, lovers actually. I guess…”

“…are we…’more than friends’, Ruby?”

Ruby’s face grew even redder as she looked away.

“Um…i-if you want to be.”

Ruby looked to Penny’s face and saw the brightest smile she had ever seen.

“Oh, Ruby!” cheered Penny as she hugged the blushing girl. “That would be…fantastic.”

Ruby smiled and embraced back. She wasn’t sure how this would all turn out, but she could always ask her sister and friends for advice. It also helped that her new android girlfriend knew just about as much about this stuff as she did.


End file.
